


Procrastination 2

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus would never admit to Sirius just how much he loved the other boy sometimes. Today was a case in point. He knew how much Sirius loved Hogsmeade weekends. Sacrificing an outing to help him with his homework was truly a sacrifice for Sirius.

That is, it **would be** if Sirius would actually sit down and open a book.

Instead, he seemed determined to substitute walking around Hogsmeade with walking around the dorm, and teasing the barmaids with teasing him.

Remus could have died, right then and there, when he saw what Sirius was choosing to wear that Saturday - the tight black teeshirt that clung to his abs like ivy to a wall, those ripped jeans that skirted the edge of punk, and that rough black hair tie... oh, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it WASN'T FAIR that he had this stupid essay due when his boyfriend was standing there looking gorgeous and sexy and so bloody edible. And now he was flopped on the bed, sprawled out and **God** it **really** wasn't fair how abandoned and sexy Sirius looked lying there. Transfiguration, Transfiguration, McGonagall would have his hide if he didn't get it done....

"That's not due for another week you know, Moony."

"I know. I also know that there will be a full moon in less than a week. I need to get this done before then." Not that he'd get it done **now** if Sirius didn't stop looking so damn gorgeous.

"The full moon is five bloody days away. You don't have to do this now."

"I'd rather not procrastinate if I can help it." Because if he procrastinated he'd fail, and if he failed people would pay attention, and if they paid attention they might notice... other things.

Sirius stood up and moved towards him. Remus was so engrossed in the play of those muscles under that shirt that he didn't see Sirius moving closer and closer until he was almost on top of him. Mesmerised by the soft, rich scent of Sirius, the feel of the other's knee against his thigh, those deep, deep blue eyes, intent on him, he didn't register that Sirius was packing up his schoolbooks until he was tapped on the nose with his own rolled-up scroll. It made him blink, which brought a wide smile to Sirius' face.

"Procrastinate... now!"

Remus grinned up at him and swatted at his scroll. "Give me a good reason...."

He was cut off by a pair of warm, hard lips, slashing across his own.

Remus surrendered at first, like he always did, and then, as he always did, began to take control. He parted his lips a little, forcing Sirius to follow suit, stroking the other's mouth with his tongue until it opened and allowed him entrance, then darting in to taste that indefinable spicy essence that was Sirius Black.

"Good enough?" Sirius gasped, when their lips parted.

Remus cocked his head to one side, consideringly, then said, "No."

Sirius tackled him.


End file.
